


Touchy subjects

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Would you like to join me for an afternoon tea? I won't ask you about your research, had promised the letter. Let's not mention touchy subjects.





	Touchy subjects

The light of day filtering through the barrier into the king's garden was a beautiful sight. The sweet scent of flowers twirled in the air of the throne room, blending with the fragrance of the tea the monarch was gently pouring into Alphys's teacup.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have anything to go with this," he said with a light bitterness in his voice.

"It's okay," the royal scientist replied.

He offered milk and sugar she accepted. They sipped the drink, listening to the birds’ singing. He seemed sad. She was nervous. When she had arrived before the door of the throne room, that afternoon, she had seen him climbing back up the long stairs on the side of the inner courtyard garden, with the most tortured face she had ever seen.

 _Would you like to join me for an afternoon tea? I won't ask you about_ _your research_ , had promised the letter. _Let's not mention touchy subjects_. She was pretty sure those stairs were a touchy subject. But she couldn’t help but wonder what could possibly make her king this sad.

"King Asgore?" He looked up, considerate, but she reconsidered. She had her own secrets. She was better placed than anyone else to understand that sometimes you had to wait for certain doors to open themselves.

"I-I'm so happy to see you, today," she stuttered a little.

The king had a small giggle that made both of them smile. "Me too, Alphys."

They didn't say anything else. They just had their tea, chatting for time to time about… well, nothing, really.

He didn't mention the crypt, the coffins, the corpses of the six human children that lied there nor the souls he could sometimes almost hear crying from their containers. She didn't mention her research, the amalgamates, the daily letters asking her for the bodies of the monsters she had woken up nor the effort it took for her to get back up into her home every day, not to let herself live among her own demons.

They didn't mention any of this. They weren't ready. And it was fine.

One day they would be ready. Until then, they would be fine.


End file.
